This Woman's Work
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Sara is about to give birth when something happens to her and the baby. SN SG friendship.
1. Chapter 1

1Title: This Woman's Work

Summary: Sara gives birth, but it doesn't all go smoothly.

Pairings: G/S friendship; S/N are married.

A/N: The name I picked out is in my family in bits and pieces. My cousin is having a girl and thinking of naming her Kathryn-my grandmother was an Evelyn and her sister was Grace and I've always liked the name. Oh, the title has nothing really to do with the story but its based on the song by Kate Bush-used in "She's Having a Baby". You'll see later on why I chose the song.

"Hey Griss, so what's on tap for today"? Sara asked walking into his office.

Grissom looked up at Sara smiling. "You should be home resting and awaiting the arrival of the baby".

Sara just smiled. "What is your mother's first and middle name"? Sara asked as she sat down across from him.

"Olivia Kathryn Grace". He replied raising his eyebrow.

Sara just laughed. "That's beautiful". Sara replied as she got up and left his office.

"Thank you". He replied a bit to late and still confused as to why she asked.

"Nicky, I think I just picked out the perfect name for our daughter". Sara said over the phone.

"What might it be"? He asked.

"Well, instead of using the whole name of this person I've changed the first name and changed the other two around".

Nick just laughed. "What is the name"?

"Evelyn Grace Kathryn Stokes". Sara finally managed to spit out.

"Oh, I like that. I like that a lot".

"Grissom's mom is an Olivia Kathryn Grace, so I just used Evelyn after my grandmother and my great aunt was a Grace and of course Kathryn could be after either our's or Grissom's mom". Sara said happily.

"Well, its official we now have a name for our beautiful baby girl".

"Well, I'll see you at home later on. I love you Nicky".

"I love you too sweetheart". Nick replied in his Texan drawl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara made her way to the break room when all of a sudden she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Sara, are you ok"? Grissom asked rushing to her side.

"It hurts Griss, it hurts a lot". She said reaching for his hand as he helped her up off the floor.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the hospital". Grissom replied as punched in a number on his cell phone.

"Oh GOD"! Sara yelled in pain.

"What the heck was that Gil"? Catherine asked on the other line.

"Sara has gone into labor".

"Oh, crap she's only- 30 weeks".

"I know, please call Nick and tell him I'm took Sara to Desert Palm, meet us there ok"?

"We'll be there soon". Catherine replied before hanging up.

"Griss, I'm scared. I don't want to lose my baby". Sara said looking at him as he placed her in the front seat.

"You're going to be just fine and so is Evey".

Grissom pulled up in front of the hospital unloading Sara and taking her in immediately.

He explained to the nurse what was going on and that Sara's husband would be arriving soon but to please update him until then. She agreed and wheeled Sara off to be checked out.

Two hours had passed and Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Brass had arrived.

"What the HELL is taking so long"? Nick asked pacing back and forth.

Just then a doctor came out asking for Nick.

"I'm Sara's husband". Nick replied.

"I'm Dr. Johansson and I saw your wife when she came in earlier this evening".

"Ok, so what's wrong"?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!

"Your wife went into premature labor, and like I said we were unable to stop it so we had to do an emergency C-Section and delivered your daughter. Mr. Stokes, your wife lost a lot of blood and unfortunately we don't have enough of her blood type so I'm sorry but we don't expect her to make it through the night".

"WHAT, just like that"? Nick replied angrily.

"Well, if we had a donor with O negative blood she might have a fighting chance but the longer we wait the more difficult it will be for her to survive".

"Doctor, I'm the same blood type as Sara so please let me donate some-as much as you need". Grissom said speaking up.

"Who are you again"? The doctor asked almost rude like.

Catherine looked at the doctor like she was ready to smack him.

"I'm Sara's—"

"He's family, they're all family doctor. Actually, he's my daughter's godfather". Nick replied.

"Ok, I'm sorry sir we'll take your blood as soon as possible".

"I'd like to see my baby girl". Nick said trying not to cry.

"Mr. Stokes, just so you're aware you daughter was put on life support shortly after her birth so she has a lot of machine's hooked up to her".

Catherine was already in tears as were Brass and Greg.

The doctor brought Nick into see Evelyn who was hooked up to a heart machine, ventilator and other small tubes.

Nick just stood there and looked down at her.

"Why did you have to come early? You killed your mother"! Nick yelled.

Catherine watched the entire thing from outside. She talked the nurse into letting her go in to be by Nick's side.

"Nicky, I know this is hard for you but it's not Eveie's fault that Sara went into labor".

"My wife needs a blood transfusion and after that they don't know that she'll even survive".

"Sara's a fighter, you know that".

Nick nodded.

"Tell your daughter that you love her, she knows you're upset".

"She's 4 hours old Cath- -"

"She's your daughter, I know she's only hours old but you've been telling her for almost 8 months that you love her while her mother carried her and now you tell her that you hate her because she killed her mother? Sara's not dead Nick and I will not let you talk about your daughter who is also FIGHTING for her life". Catherine said crying.

Grissom walked in to see Catherine crying and Nick running out of the NICU.

"I thought Sara was the stubborn one, oh wait you're stubborn- where the hell does Nick get it from"?

"What happened"? Grissom questioned.

"Nick blames Evelyn for Sara being in the condition she's in and I told him not to talk about his daughter like that".

"Why don't you go sit with Sara, and I'm going to visit with Gracie".

"Gracie"?

"Sara knew part of Evelyn's name would be Grace and I referred to her as Gracie once and she liked it so that's what I've called her since they found out Evelyn was a girl".

Catherine smiled hugging Grissom before leaving.

"Hi there Gracie, I'm your Uncle Gil and your mommy is a very good friend of mine".

Grissom took the little girl's hand and wrapped it around his finger.

Tears spilled from his blue eyes landing on her hand.

"You know your Dad didn't mean what he said, he's angry and upset that your mom isn't feeling well but now she has what she needs to help her get better which means you have a reason to as well".

The monitor attached to Evelyn's heart started beeping at a more rapid pace. The nurse heard this and came in.

"Is she ok"? Grissom asked worried.

The nurse smiled. "She's great, she has come out of the coma that she fell into earlier".

Grissom just starred at the nurse like she was nuts.

"From the expression on your face I take it you weren't told"?

"We were told she was life support but not that she was in a coma".

"Well, you just saved her life".

Grissom walked out of the NICU to find everyone and tell them the news.

He walked down the hall to Sara's room where everyone was gathered.

"Gil, what's wrong"? Catherine asked as she looked at the expression on his face.

"Gracie came out of her coma".

Catherine looked at Grissom trying not to cry.

"What's wrong? Is Sara ok"?

"She's taken a turn for the worse". Warrick replied.

"Now I've killed her". Grissom replied before walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine ran after Grissom after he walked out of Sara's room.

"Gil, would you slow down"! Catherine called out.

"Leave me just leave me alone".

"No DAMMIT"!

"Why not Catherine"?

"Why do you think you killed Sara"?

"I don't know".

"Gil" Catherine sighed "We can't prevent things like this from happening, you did not cause this. You're one of Sara's best friends and honestly I like that she thinks of you like that".

"How do you know I'm one of her best friends"?

"She told me, that's why you're Eveie's godfather".

"So, my relationship or friendship with Sara isn't weird"?

Catherine smiled. "I love you Gil Grissom, nothing about you is weird, now how about you go sit with Sara for awhile"?

Grissom nodded. "How's Nick doing"?

"Well, he went to sit with his daughter, he doesn't blame her anymore-he never did actually he was just angry".

"I love you Catherine". Grissom replied before heading towards Sara's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gil entered Sara's room once again and sat beside her.

A nurse was taking Sara's vitals and smiled at Gil.

"She's been asking for you".

"You mean she's conscious"?

"Yes, for a few minutes now. I'll be back later to check on Ms. Sidle".

"Thank you, nurse". Grissom replied smiling.

"Griss, is that you"?

"Hey there, you know you've had your husband and the rest of us all very worried about you".

Sara looked down at her stomach.

"She's ok she's in a private room now and Nick's with her".

"What happened"?

"You went into premature labor and for some reason they couldn't stop some bleeding and you fell into a coma as did Gracie, but you're both doing very well now and that's all that matters".

Sara looked up at Grissom who was trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you for being there for my daughter, for me it means- - "

"You're my best friend Sara and you know I'll always love you". Grissom replied kissing her head.

"Speaking of love, have you proposed yet"?

"No, I was actually planning on that tonight with Lindsey there and everything and then—"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I went and ruined the whole thing by going into labor".

"No, its ok honey really. There will be other chances".

"I want you to go now and ask her, take her for coffee and then you can come back after you've had a shower and a change of clothes". Sara replied scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry". He replied with a smirk.

"What did you do, sleep in your clothes"?

"Actually, yes he did Sara and now I'm taking him home for that coffee and a change that you suggested". Catherine replied with a laugh as she walked into the room.

Sara smiled as Catherine bent down to give Sara a hug.

"I'm glad you're better, and let me tell you- you have one beautiful baby girl".

"Thank you, I'm anxious to see her".

"We'll come back later and if we don't we'll see you tomorrow". Grissom said as he was being pulled out the door.

Sara laughed as she shook her head.

"Hey beautiful"!

"Nicky"!

"I've missed you so much Sara, I love you".

"I love you too, how's Evie"?

"She's perfect, just like her mom".

"Can I see her"?

"Of course, the nurse went to get her and then you can spend as much time as you want with her".

"I love you Nick, I love you so much".

"I love you too baby".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A**/N: Again, trying to keep up with story as well as the others I'm writing. Thank you to all who have reviewed-I really appreciate it.**

**Excuse the use of y'all-its something that I can't help considering that I'm a northerner with a southern accent….DONT ASK laughing**

The nurse came back with Evelyn Kathryn Grace Stokes and placed the baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket in Sara's arms.

Sara looked up at the nurse, "Can I still breastfeed or is she use to a bottle already"?

"Actually, she should take to the breast but if she doesn't here is a bottle for you". The nurse replied smiling.

Sara smiled her thanks as she brought her new daughter to her breast where Evelyn began to suck hungrily.

"Knock, knock". Catherine said popping her head in smiling.

"Hey"! Sara replied moving Evelyn to the opposite breast.

"That baby is definitely her father's daughter". Catherine said laughing.

"Oh, you mean the appetite"?

Catherine nodded.

"So, what's new"? Sara questioned trying to hide her smirk.

"I came to ask you a question and to answer Nicky's question from earlier".

"Ok". Sara replied confused.

Nick whispered quickly to his wife and she nodded and gestured to herself as to how she could forget such a thing.

"I would be honored to be Godmother to Eveie, and in return I would like to ask you to be my Matron of Honor".

Sara played dumb looking at her like she didn't understand.

"Sara" Catherine laughed, "I know you know what I'm talking about".

Nick laughed this time.

"I know, and believe me it was hard to keep such a thing, but I'm so happy for you and Grissom".

"Congratulations Cath, I hope that you and Grissom will be as happy as Sara and I".

Catherine hugged her friends thanking them.

"She's absolutely beautiful you guys". Catherine said referring to Evelyn.

Evelyn Kathryn Grace Stokes had a head full of dark hair just like her daddy along with his smile and Sara's eyes.

"Her first boyfriend is going to be Greg Sanders". Catherine joked.

Nick couldn't help but laugh, "I'll kill him and if that happens I know how to hide the evidence".

"Gil won't let him near his goddaughter he's convinced keeping the bad guys away from the women in his life is part of his job as Godfather and stepfather".

Sara started to laugh hysterically, "Aw, but Greg's not a bad guy- - now if it were Hodges I might agree or rather Ecklie, he will never touch my daughter".

They were all laughing when someone else approached the room.

"Hey y'all"! Greg said walking into the room.

"Greggo, come meet your niece". Nick replied.

Greg smiled, "She's not my niece though".

"Greg, you're family and one of my and Sara's best friends you and Warrick are definitely like Uncle's and Grissom is Uncle Bugman". Nick replied with a smirk.

Nick handed the sleeping pink bundle over to Greg where he absolutely melted at the sight of her.

Grissom, Warrick and Brass joined them a few minutes later.

"So Cath, who's walking you down the aisle"? Greg asked.

"Brass is".

Brass smiled, "I feel truly honored".

They were one big happy family, even if they weren't related by blood they were more family then any of their real family members. They had fights together, cried together and were most definitely there for each other. Even Grissom and Sara had become closer. She would never admit this, but deep down she still had feelings that lingered for Grissom but she was in love with Nicholas Stokes to whom she married and just had a child with. She would always love Grissom but always as a friend.

Pray God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oh it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father

Pray God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oh it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father  
Give me these moments  
Give them back to me  
Give me your little kiss  
Give me your...

(I know you've got a little life in you left)  
Give me your hand baby  
(I know you've got a lotta strength)  
Give me that pretty hand  
(I know you've got a little life in you left)  
Oh surely you understand  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
My lovechild  
(I know you've got a little life in you left)  
Whatever you need  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
Give me your hand  
(I know you've got a little life in you left)  
Give me your hand  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)

I should be cryin' but I just can't let it go  
I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin' and thinkin' and thinkin'  
All the things we should've said that we never said  
And all the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you wanted from me  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things we should've given, but I didn't  
Oh darlin', make it go  
Just make it go away.

THE END!

Possible sequel coming…only if I get reviews.


End file.
